1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to a serial data communication link between a host system and a remote communication processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serial data communications between a host processor and a remotely located control system is generally accomplished by means of a single multi-wire cable path. Any disruption in this single communication link will result in losing communication with and control of the remote unit. To enhance reliability, a second communication line may be coupled between the host and the remote unit. However, this generally requires reproduction of the transmit/receive hardware in the remote unit and implementation of sophisticated switch-over techniques both of which result in substantial increases in cost and complexity.